Wounded
by Syri Reed
Summary: What was running through their minds on that day fifty years ago? Told from InuYasha's and Kikyo's POV. One-shot.


**A/N: Here you have my first published fanfiction. This is what happened after I read something angsty and watched the 'Tragic Lovesong of Destiny' episodes of the anime.**

 **I do not own InuYasha.**

* * *

She did know which hurt more. Being betrayed by the man she cared for so deeply or the gaping wound in her shoulder inflicted by his claws. Her clothing was stained with her blood as it poured from her wound and left a trail of gore on the ground. Her strength was fading and she knew she did not have long to live. She cursed herself and cursed InuYasha.

 _I was careless,_ thought Kikyo bitterly, _so careless._

 _How could I have allowed this to happen? Where did I go wrong?_

She thought about the words Tsubaki said to her when she had cursed her.

"You must not fall in love. Never allow any man to desire you. If you do meet such a man, you will die a violent death."

 _Perhaps Tsubaki's curse worked after all. This is punishment for falling in love and losing sight of my purpose._

She slowly reached back and pulled an arrow from her quiver. She imbued it with the spiritual energy to perform a sealing spell. With great effort, Kikyo rose to her feet. She prayed to whatever gods were listening that she would not bleed to death before she completed her task.

* * *

InuYasha could not recall a time when he had hurt so much. All his life he had suffered verbal and physical abuse from others. He had been beaten many times, but his wounds had healed soon enough. He had been called every name and foul word he could think of. Some of the names stuck with him.

 _Half demon._

 _Half breed._

 _Monster._

The words stung, but that was nothing compared to hearing them out of Kikyo's mouth.

Even the crushing loss and loneliness he had felt after his mother's death was second compared to the pain he felt at Kikyo's betrayal.

Before he had met Kikyo, InuYasha never thought he could trust anyone other than his mother. Kikyo had made him want to trust again. He had agreed to give up his demonic power and become _human_ , after all. He had never even considered such a thing before. He had never liked the human side of himself. He had considered it his greatest weakness. His demonic powers were largely what he depended upon to survive. All he had known was fighting. Love and happiness were fantasies. He had never thought he would see a future where he had either. However, with Kikyo, he had felt differently. She had shown him kindness. She had trusted him and he had trusted her. He wanted her to be happy. He didn't want her to fight as he had. He wanted to be with her. He _loved_ her.

When Kikyo suggested that he use the jewel to become human, he didn't think twice about it.

She had been right. He was tired of fighting. He wanted peace and happiness. If it meant giving up his half breed existence to become human and living with Kikyo, he would gladly do so. If he could make her happy, he would be happy.

That is what InuYasha believed at the time.

Now he was running away from the woman he thought he had loved. The same woman who had said she wanted to spend her life with him had fired her arrows at him a few moments ago.

 _Why?_

It didn't matter anymore. InuYasha would use the jewel regardless. He would use it to become a full demon and abandon whatever humanity he possessed. He no longer had any use for human feelings. What good had they ever done him? He never wanted to feel again.

* * *

Kikyo stood waiting near the sacred tree. She had drawn her arrow of sealing and notched it in her bow. Although she had hidden herself from view, she was sure that InuYasha would pick up the scent of her blood. She cursed him silently as she tried to keep her breathing steady. Her body was weakening rapidly. _Gods_ , she was in pain.

 _Just a little while longer,_ she pleaded silently.

She had to kill him before he could use the jewel. She would not have her home destroyed by a demon while she still drew breath.

It was not long before she heard the terrified screams of the villagers in the distance. InuYasha had come to kill them as he had promised. She shuddered at the noise and cursed him again.

 _Forgive me. I am not strong enough to protect you from him now, but I promise you all he will not leave this village alive!_

The sound of an explosion filled the air. Wincing, she turned toward the direction of the sound. She saw smoke rising from the shrine where the sacred jewel was kept. A blur of red soared into the sky and disappeared into the trees. She could sense InuYasha's aura coming closer at a rapid pace. Kikyo gripped her bow and readied herself to attack. She thought bitterly of all the times she could have killed him before. No matter how fast he ran, he would not escape her now.

When he at last came into view, she shouted his name.

"InuYasha!"

He did not stop running, but turned his head and met her gaze. His golden eyes were filled with burning anger and hatred. The jewel was clenched in his fist. Turning away, he leapt in front of the sacred tree. Kikyo fired.

* * *

InuYasha cried out as the arrow struck him in the chest and pinned him to the tree. He stared in horror as the jewel slipped from his clawed fingers. His salvation hit the ground at the base of the tree with a tinkling sound.

How had he not been able to dodge the arrow?

He stared down at Kikyo. She was dressed as the priestess she was, but she looked to him like a gory goddess of death. She was covered in blood. His nose told him that it belonged to her. How had he not smelled it before? He figured it must have been the incense from the shrine and smoke from the fire that had masked it.

Who had hurt her?

She was standing tall and proud as she looked at him. Her eyes were cold as they met his. She looked at him like he was her enemy. He had seen that look in her eyes before when she had slain demons that had been after the jewel. He hated the way she looked at him. Why did it have to end this way?

"Kikyo," he called, his hand reaching for her. "How could…I thought…"

He could feel the sealing spell sucking the strength from his limbs. His senses were failing him. He wished he didn't have to die with her hating him.

He slipped into unconsciousness before he could find out the truth from her.

* * *

Kikyo looked at InuYasha for the last time. In his final moments, his eyes were not angry as he looked at her. They were hurt and pleading as if she had greatly wronged him. He had been about to question her, but the spell had overtaken him before he had the chance. His face looked as peaceful as if he were sleeping. She envied him. He would not suffer under her spell. He would remain bound to the tree and never decay. Meanwhile, she was dying in agony from the wound caused by his claws. She willed that her body be destroyed in flames when her people burned her remains as she hoped they would.

It was a better death than he deserved.

She did not shed any tears, but she grieved for the love she had lost and what could have been.

 _Why did you betray me?_

She looked down at the accursed jewel on the ground that had ruined everything. She bent forward to pick it up and crashed to her knees as her pain overtook her. Distantly, she heard Kaede calling her name.

"Kaede," she said when her sister had knelt in front of her," take this and burn it with my body. It must never fall into the hands of evil again."

Kikyo shuddered violently and screwed her eyes shut. Oblivious to her younger sister's cries, she exhaled her last breath and collapsed lifeless onto the ground.

* * *

 **A/N: This was difficult to write. I did my best to do the characters justice. Trying to picture what their feelings were was harder than I would have believed.**

 **Please review if you can. I have not written anything in quite some time and constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated.**


End file.
